


So much love to give

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, Jack is Awesome, Jonathon didn't die, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: Jonathon is back. What does this mean for Jack and his future with Phryne?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson/Jonathon Lofthouse, Phryne Fisher/Jonathon Lofthouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	So much love to give

**Author's Note:**

> This little something came to me after watching the Crypt of Tears. As much as l love Phryne and Jack FINALLY getting together (don't we all?), I still couldn't help but be a little sad about the ending and Jonathon's death. So I decided to ... fix it. 
> 
> Beta as always my beloved sister in crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69). You are amazing, love *mwah*

Phryne stood in the door, watching the two men on the bed, both fast asleep. Her gaze caressed Jack. Her dear old Jack. She had loved him for so long that she didn’t know how not to love him. After they had fled the crypt, they had made love for the first time. And it had been everything as magical as she had imagined it. She tried to remember her previous lovers but somehow Jack had managed to push them all back in her mind until all she could think of was him. Jack. Jack Robinson. Detective Inspector. Lover extraordinaire. She smiled. Now he slept peacefully, laying on his stomach, one arm stretched out towards her pillow. The worries on his face gone, making him appear younger and more carefree. 

Then her gaze moved to the other occupant of the bed, and for a moment she felt breathless with relief and happiness. 

Jonathon.

It still seemed like a miracle that he had been saved. After the crypt had collapsed, she had been convinced that he and his traitorous father had died, brought to death by the heavy stones that had rained down on them. 

After she and Jack had made love that night, she had fallen asleep in Jack’s arms. But only a few hours later she had bolted upright, a scream dying in her throat. She had dreamed of Jonathon, had seen him reaching out for her, crying her name over and over again. Shivering with anguish, she had burrowed herself in Jack’s embrace. Trying desperately to get the pictures out of her head. With a slightly broken voice, she had told Jack about her dream. About the feeling of helplessness. Of the lingering feeling that they might have made a terrible mistake in just leaving, just running off. Jack had held her tight against his chest, tried to calm her down but to no avail. They’d sat like that until the morning sun had crept over the horizon, warming the land. 

Two days later, a dirty, wounded and haggard looking Jonathon had stumbled into their Hotel. He had a deep wound on his left arm that had been patched up, a sprained wrist, most likely a concussion and he limped but he was alive. 

So beautifully alive. 

For a few long moments, all she had been able to do was stare at him. That was until she had felt a gentle push against her back, had heard Jack’s voice (God, she loved him so much) murmuring in her ear to ‘finally go over and hug him’.

She had almost flown into Jonathon’s embrace, had buried her face against his neck, had smelt the stench of sweat, of desperation, of pain and had cried in relief to not have him lost. She had felt him wince slightly when another hand, definitely male and stronger than hers, had come down on Jonathon’s shoulder. She’d heard Jack’s grumbled, “Glad you’re not dead. Our Phryne here would have missed you terribly.”

The ‘our’ hadn’t registered with her at first. Only when Jack was turning Jonathon towards their room with the words, “Come on, mate. I guess you can use a shower,” had she let go of him, and had stared at her lover. 

“Jack?” she’d whispered. He’d just smiled at her while he gently steered the deadly-tired man to their room, had given her a quick kiss and had murmured, “Later, Phryne.”

And now here she was, gazing at her two … yes, her two what? Lovers? Affairs? She knew that now, after she had finally managed to get a taste of Jack, she would never be able to let him go ever again. She loved him, simple as that. 

But she also had feelings for Jonathon. Dear, friendly Jonathon who had never had it easy in his life. Who had somehow, through a miracle, survived the broken stones. Later she would have to ask him how he’d done it. How he had managed to escape and who had brought him here? 

“Phryne?” Jack’s voice sounded heavy with sleep and with a smile she moved back to the bed, slid between the two men and, with her back turned to Jonathon, she looked at Jack.

“Why, Jack?” she whispered, smiling at the little butterflies in her stomach when he took her hand, brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Because..” he began but was interrupted when Jonathon chose this moment to turn around, put an arm around Phryne’s waist and moved up slightly. His head appeared over her shoulder, a white oval in the darkness. 

“Yes, Jack,” he said equally as quiet although no one was around to hear them. “Why? Why am I here and not in another room somewhere at the other end of the hotel?”

~*~

Jack gazed at the two people in his bed. God, how should he answer this when he himself couldn’t quite explain it? He moved away from them to light the candle on his nightstand and turned back when its soft glow chased some of the shadows away. 

He pushed himself up until he sat with his back against the head of the bed. Almost simultaneously, Phryne and Jonathon copied him. Again, he reached for her hand and pulled her gently closer until she was pressed up against his side. 

“I love you, Phryne,” he began finally after a few more moments of silence. She smiled, her emotions so openly visible on her face and she wanted to answer right away, but he put a finger on her lips, silencing her. 

“I love you and I know you,” he continued. “I know you long enough now to know that you are too much of a woman for one man alone.”

The smile on her face dimmed, and she frowned slightly, cocking her head. Gently, he caressed her lips with his indexfinger. 

“You love life and you love the love. In all those years that I’ve known you now, I realized that I could never ask of you to change that. So I can only ask, and maybe hope, that I might accompany you on your way for as long as you want me.”

He took a deep breath and removed his finger from her lips. 

“When you … well, when you came back from the dead so to speak, back in London, I saw the way you greeted him.” He nodded with his head to Jonathon who sat stockstill behind their woman. “You had the same look in your eyes that you gave me when you kissed me for the first time. So I knew that you had feelings for him. And when we shared the plane on the way over here, we had time to talk. So we did.”

Surprise was written on Phryne’s face when she turned around to Jonathon who simply shrugged. “He’s a nice bloke,” the blonde man said, then he grinned. “And he’s crazy enough to love you and to stick around. So I knew there was a reason I liked him instantly.”

Jack reached out and gently stroked her shoulder with one fingertip. A little trail of goosebumps appeared on her silken skin. 

“So,” Jack began again, causing both Phryne and Jonathon to look at him again, “I guess the answer to your question is: why not? And more important is the question: would you even *want* both of us?”

It was out. He had said it. Jack put his hands down to hide how they trembled. Everything depended on her decision now. Yes, he had talked to Johnathon on their way over. Had talked in length with him. About his life. His dreams. His relationship to Phryne. His future. 

Now it was all in her hands. Those beautiful, small hands that were equally capable in inflaming his lust and pulling the trigger of her little gun. He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze to his hands. 

Waiting. 

~*~

Phryne didn’t know what to say. Speechless, she stared at Jack. Jack who handed her everything she had ever wanted on a silver plate. Jack who understood her like no other. Who was even willing to share her with another man. A warmth like she had never felt before filled her chest. 

She saw Jack in front of her, felt Jonathon behind her and knew that this was what happiness had to feel like. 

“Oh Jack,” she whispered, overcome with emotions, “my dear, good Jack. My beloved Jack. My brave, fearless, selfless Jack.” He raised his head again, hope in his beautiful eyes. She moved closer until she straddled him, took his face in her hands and kissed him, deeply, lovingly. “You don’t know what this means to me,” she murmured against his mouth, “don’t know what you have given me. Thank you, Jack.”

She purred quietly when she felt Jonathon’s strong body behind her, nipping on her shoulder. 

“My boys,” she sighed then she yawned all of a sudden and both men laughed quietly. Jonathon’s strong hands pulled her from Jack’s lap and placed her once more between them. 

“I think we should sleep now,” the blonde man said, and pulled the covers over them all. 

“That’s a good idea,” Jack mumbled with a yawn, then he turned to Phryne and put his hand on her waist. 

Phryne could feel Jonathon move behind her, saw Jack in front of her and with a smile she closed her eyes. 

She was exactly where she wanted to be. Exactly where she belonged.


End file.
